


Until I Lose My Breath

by webofdreams89



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Bisexual Stevie Budd, F/F, Femslash February, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Twyla Sands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webofdreams89/pseuds/webofdreams89
Summary: How could she have missed the fact that she was in love with Twyla?
Relationships: Stevie Budd/Twyla Sands
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: femslash february music fest





	Until I Lose My Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Elasticella's](https://elasticella.dreamwidth.org/) Femslash February Music Fest! The prompt was lyrics from i wanna be your girlfriend by girl in red: "I don't wanna be your friend I wanna kiss your lips / I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath."

It’s a night like any other. Stevie sits in a booth at Twyla’s Cafe going over the Rosebud’s expense reports after a long day at the motel. The cafe closed about twenty minutes ago and Twyla bustles around as she closes up for the night. When she’s done, they’ll share a bottle of wine and whine about their days.

Stevie rubs eyes. They’re dry and tired and her contacts are irritating her. She can hear Twyla sing along to the music pumping through the cafe’s speakers. It’s a nice song, one she’s pretty sure Twyla has played before. She listens closer, digging what she hears.

_ “I don’t wanna be your friend, I wanna kiss your lips.  _ _   
_ _ I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath.” _

That’s when it hits Stevie. Unsease settles in her stomach as she looks over at Twyla who is dancing around with her broom, twirling it as if it were a dance partner. It’s endearingly cute.

How could she have missed the fact that she was in love with Twyla? It seems impossible to miss something like that and yet here she is. 

Over the last six months or so, she and Twyla have grown really close. Ever since David got married and moved into his new house with Patrick, they haven’t spent quite as much time together. They’re still best friends, but things are a little different now. Stevie doesn’t blame him - she can’t, not when he’s so damned happy - but it did create a bit of a void in her life. One that her friendship with Twyla helped fill. 

She really shouldn’t be surprised that she fell for Twyla. Stevie had a habit of falling for her friends. She’d done it with David and friends long before the Rose family came to Schitt’s Creek. Twyla is just the latest in a long line.

Stevie is still musing over all this when Twyla sits down, plonking a bottle of wine and two glasses onto the table.

“That was a long day!” she says, pouring them each a healthy glass. She says that she had a long day, but Twyla doesn’t even look tired. She looks energetic and beautiful, her eyes full of smiles.

“Yeah,” Stevie says, returning her smile. A warm fluttery feeling settles in her chest as Twyla gazes at her.

Now that Stevie knows she likes Twyla, she wonders if she should do anything about it. She knows that Twyla is a lesbian but that doesn’t necessarily mean she returns Stevie’s feelings. Maybe it isn’t worth straining their relationship by confessing.

But then she thinks about Sunday when she went over to David’s for dinner. She could literally feel the love in the air between Patrick and David. It was amazing to see and she wanted that too. She really wanted it.

Maybe it was time for Stevie to take a chance.

“You know how I grew up,” Stevie says before taking a long gulp of wine. 

Twyla laughs, her eyes crinkling. “Our childhoods parallel each other in a lot of ways. They were both very dysfunctional.”

“That’s an understatement,” Stevie says, thinking back to all the alcohol-fueled holidays she’d lived through. “Anyway, my childhood, well, it shaped who I am today. I tend to cling on to people that are nice to me.” 

She bites her lip, thinking of the best way to phrase what she wanted to say. “I tend to fall in love with people who are nice to me too.”

Twyla’s eyes widen and then a huge grin spreads across her face. “Stevie, are you confessing to me?” she asks, leaning forward in her seat.

This is it. She can either play it off, deny it. Or she can jump in feet first and try to claim some of that happiness for herself.

“Yes,” Stevie replies, gulping. “Yes, I am.”

Twyla looks so joyful that Stevie just wants to round the table and kiss her, to see if her lips are as soft as they look. 

“Well, Stevie, I have something to confess too,” Twyla says. She reaches across the table to Stevie’s hand in her own. “I like you too.”

Stevie’s pulse speeds up and she squeezes Twyla’s hand. “Um, really?”

“Really,” Twyla says. “So, now that we have that out of the way, can I kiss you?”

“Oh, wow,” Stevie says, her brain blanking at the thought of Twyla kissing her. “That, uh, that would be great.”

“Great.” 

Twyla gets up and walks around the table, sitting down next to her. She brushes a long strand of Stevie’s hair behind her ear before cupping her cheek. “I’d hoped you felt the same way about me as I did you.”

“I do,” Stevie replies. She lays her hand atop Twyla’s and laces their fingers together.

They both lean forward until their lips touch. Yes, Twyla’s lips  _ are _ as soft as they look.

  
  
  
  



End file.
